In service station environments, fuel is delivered to fuel dispensers from underground storage tanks (UST), sometimes referred to as fuel storage tanks. USTs are large containers located beneath the ground that contain fuel. A separate UST is provided for each fuel type, such as low octane gasoline, high-octane gasoline, and diesel fuel. In order to deliver the fuel from the USTs to the fuel dispensers, a submersible turbine pump (STP) is provided that pumps fuel out of the UST and delivers the fuel to fuel dispensers through a main fuel piping conduit that runs beneath the ground in the service station.
In addition, the service station may include one or more vacuum generators for generating a vacuum for such purposes as leak detection and for coupling two or more USTs having the same fuel type. Thus, there remains a need for an STP that operates to pump fuel out of the UST and to generate one or more vacuums for purposes such as leak detection and for coupling two or more USTs.